


A Quiet Moment With the Danvers

by belizafryler



Series: Sanvers Family Fluff [3]
Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adoptive family, Domestic, Domestic Family, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, domestic wives, irl it's August, is this wishful thinking?, they're discussing Christmas, you betcha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: "This is our place. We make the rules!"





	A Quiet Moment With the Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of my series for the Sanvers family fluff.
> 
> I feed off feedback so lemme know what you think! Thank you in advance if you have any prompts for me!

“This is our place, we make the rules — don’t you forget it.” Maggie Danvers wagged her index finger at her wife of six years, her eyes shining with amusement. Her short stature was only embellished as she put a hand on her hips.

“Are you sure about that?” Her wife, Alex returned from the kitchen a laugh escaping her mouth. “Jamie’s the princess here, in case you forgot. Can’t believe you’d do her so dirty. My God, Mags.” Alex put her hand on Maggie’s forehead dramatically, giggling and making her wife roll her eyes.

“Someone called for the princess?!” A boisterous voice interrupted their discussion as she charged into the room and climbed on top of one of the island chairs. “Mama, is Mommy ok? Is she ill?” Jamie Danvers was seven now, and always concerned over the well being of her mothers.

“She’s fine, love. I was just teasing her.” Alex hesitated before bringing out the big guns. “Your Mommy doesn’t think it’s time for Christmas lights yet.”

Immediately, THE Pout came out. You know the one. It’s evil and completely unfair. “But Mommy! It’s December 7th. Can’t we have our lights? Please Mommy.” Jamie whined.

Maggie glared at Alex, even as she grabbed out the Christmas lights from the storage box she’d been about to put away. “You play dirty.” Maggie complained.

“What can I say, hon? It’s a special skill of mine. Badass— oops, sorry, swear jar— agent of the DEO gets to fight dirty sometimes.” A grin etched itself onto Alex’s face, though she turned ruefully and deposited a quarter in the swear jar.

“Mama,” Jamie perked up upon seeing the swear jar’s contents. “Can we go for a movie before Christmas? I think you’ve paid for it enough with your ….. Mommy is it _ colourful _ language? That’s what you said last time, right?” Unfortunately, Jamie was oblivious to the ‘Abort!’ signals that Maggie was sending her.

“When was this, pet?” Alex asked too casually, taking an apple and beginning to shave off the peeling for her daughter’s snack.

“Put the knife down, Danvers.” Maggie demanded without turning around. “You won’t stab me in front of our daughter, and you know it.”

“You’re a jerk. I do not have a COLOURFUL language!” Alex whined, cutting the apple and putting peanut butter on each slice before handing it to Jamie, who happily began to eat.

“Anyway, I want to go and see the movie Zootopia. Can we, Mama? Mommy? Is anyone going to pay attention to the cutest thing you’ve ever seen?” Jamie wondered. “You know.. Me?” She persisted.

“Yes, we’ll go see Zootopia. Don’t worry, Miss Thing. Eat your apples.” Alex reprimanded her, laughing. 

Maggie snickered, smiling up at her wife as she straightened up, kissing Alex on the mouth. “I like your mouth just the way it is.” She promised.

“Funny. I was gonna say yours was too far away from mine.” Alex winked.

“You’re such a sap.” Maggie rolled her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you enjoyed my work, please consider donating to my ko-fi.   
https://ko-fi.com/victoryveins


End file.
